Polymers have a wide variety of uses. Among the most prevalent uses of polymers is in the manufacture of textiles and, in particular, garments.
Outer garments that are at least partially formed of polymer components, such as conventional plastic rain slickers, are still common. However, plastics generally are not permeable to water vapor and, consequently, perspiration typically accumulates unless the garments are adequately ventilated.
Fabrics that include polymeric fibers are an alternative to continuous plastic garment materials. Polymeric fibers can contribute to water repellency, and fabrics that are woven with polymeric fibers are permeable to water vapor. However, the water repellency of polymeric fabrics is often limited by the effect of the particular polymeric fibers on water that contacts the fabric. For example, contact between water or another liquid, and a solid, such as a polymeric fiber, causes an interfacial tension to occur between the liquid and solid. An interfacial tension also occurs between the surrounding gas and the liquid and between the surrounding gas and the solid. The combined effect of these interfacial tensions generally determines, at least partially, the degree of water repellency of a fabric. Specifically, the greater the interfacial tension between a liquid, such as water, and a polymeric fiber component of a fabric, relative to the interfacial tension between the liquid and a surrounding gas and between the solid and the surrounding gas, the more the fabric will tend to repel the liquid.
Many polymers that are suitable for manufacture of fabrics, such as polyethylene terephthalate and nylon 66, contribute only limited water repellency to garments that include such fabrics. Further, as garments wear and become soiled, wettability and consequent permeability of the garments to water often increases.
One attempt to increase the water repellency of garments is to apply to the surface of the garment a coating of a chemical compound, such as a perfluorinated polyether, fluorinated acrylate or some other compound that exhibits relatively high water repellency. Perfluorinated polyethers, for example, also have the benefit of reducing friction between the fabric and other objects, thereby reducing the rate of wear and the rate at which the garments become soiled. However, chemical coatings themselves typically wear away and must be reapplied. Further, chemical coatings can significantly diminish the permeability of fabrics to water vapor, thereby reducing the comfort and utility of garments that are made with such fabrics.
Therefore, a need exists for a material and a method of forming a material that overcomes or minimizes the above-mentioned problems.